Suara Aneh di Ruang Tamu
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan istrinya Sakura di ruang tamu dan seterusnya pergi tidur, Sasuke tiba-tiba terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara aneh dari ruang tamu! /Oneshoot/REVIEW/gaje


KAZUHIME TIFFANY BEAUDELAIRE™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"SUARA ANEH DI RUANG TAMU"

©2011

A Fanfiction by : Kazuhime Tiffany Beaudelaire™

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto *Senpai, Kazu pinjem chara-charanya ya untuk pembuatan fic Kazu dan dalam rangka mensukseskan SasuSaku hahaha~ *ditendang Kishimoto*

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning : OOC, gaje (SANGAT), misteri ini lho, misteri! *reader : trus?* typo harap dimaklumi, oneshoot, don't like don't read

Genre : Mystery / Humor

Rated : T+ (hahaha)

Summary :

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan istrinya Sakura di ruang tamu dan seterusnya pergi tidur, Sasuke tiba-tiba terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara aneh dari ruang tamu!

"blabla" = ngomong biasa

""blabla"" = suara aneh

Silahkan ayooo dinikmati ficnya nggeh... XDD

"SUARA ANEH DI RUANG TAMU"

Oneshoot

Malam ini Sasuke Uchiha, seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan sedang menikmati malam pertamanya dengan istrinya yang bernama Sakura Haruno di ruang tamu. Eh, salah, ralat. Malam ini Sasuke Uchiha, seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan istrinya yang bernama Sakura Haruno di ruang tamu rumah baru mereka. Mereka pasangan yang baru menikah. Saat ini, mereka sedang saling menceritakan kegiatan mereka masing-masing seharian ini. Sakura, seorang asisten dokter di rumah sakit Konoha, sehari-harinya bertugas membantu dokter Tsunade, atasannya. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah seorang karyawan di perusahaan bernama Haeshin (hah?).

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

"Bagaimana tadi di perusahaan, semuanya baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sakura menyesap tehnya.

"Hn, kau sendiri, bagaimana di rumah sakit?"

"Baik,"

"Oh ya Sakura, lusa kita akan ke dokter kandungan. Kau kan sudah dua bulan," Sasuke mengelus perut istrinya yang berambut pink itu sambil tersenyum. Ayah mana yang tak bahagia jika akan mempunyai seorang anak?

Sakura ikut tersenyum. Mata emerald-nya menatap lembut mata Onyx Sasuke, suaminya. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan kehadiran anak kita, Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Sakura meraih sebuah radio di meja, lalu menyalakannya, "Malam ini ada SNSD pukul 8. Kau kan tahu aku ngefans dengan mereka," Sakura tertawa kecil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih lalu menyetel radionya, mencari-cari channel.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, besok-besok pasti akan kubelikan televisi untuk rumah baru kita," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ah, tidak masalah," lalu wanita itu mulai menikmati suara merdu girlband favoritnya, SNSD, sementara Sasuke membaca koran pagi yang belum sempat dibacanya.

Pukul 21.00

"Sakura,"

"Hn?"

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur," Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan meletakkan koran di meja.

"Hmmm baiklah," dan Sakura mengikuti langkah suaminya memasuki ruang tengah, lalu menuju kamar mereka.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terlelap, lalu melihat ponselnya. "Jam satu," gumamnya. Saat pria itu memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya kembali, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Suara seorang wanita yang sedang menangis! Sasuke mengangkat alis, diliriknya Sakura. Wanita yang tidur disebelahnya itu memang benar-benar tertidur dengan dengkuran halus. 'Bukan Sakura,' Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi, berusaha mengabaikan suara tadi. Tapi, suara wanita itu semakin keras, bahkan disertai jeritan dan ada juga suara beberapa orang, sepertinya pria. Sasuke berusaha keras mengabaikan suara mengganggu itu, tapi semakin dipejamkan matanya, semakin jelas suara itu terdengar. Sasuke duduk.

"Ngghh..." Sakura menggeliat, lalu terbangun dan membuka matanya. Mendapati suaminya dalam posisi duduk, wanita itu bingung lalu bertanya, "Sasuke-kun kau tidak tid-"

"Sssstttt..." Sasuke menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. "Ada apa?" bisik Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, lalu suara orang-orang mencurigakan itu terdengar lagi. Sakura membelalakkan mata emeraldnya tak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun, itu suara ap-"

"Kau mendengarnya?" bisik Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk.

"Apakah itu hantu? Kenapa ada suara wanita menangis Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menarik selimutnya menutupi dagu, Sasuke masih duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura, tapi masa hantu ramai-ramai seperti itu?"

"Atau... Hah, Sasuke-kun! Jangan-jangan mereka pencuri!" Sakura terlihat panik.

Sasuke bimbang. "Kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya,"

Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke. "Kau mau kemana? Aku ikut!"

"Tidak usah Sakura," Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Aku harus ikut! A-aku... aku takut..."

Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura, menenangkan, "Baiklah,"

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. "Oh iya Sasuke-kun," Sakura mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball di sudut kamar, lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke, "Ini,"

Alis Sasuke terangkat, "Untuk apa?" "Sudah pegang saja!"

Dan akhirnya pasangan itu pun keluar kamar dengan hati-hati. Suara-suara itu masih terdengar jelas, dan semakin jelas saat mereka keluar kamar.

Sakura masih di belakang Sasuke yang melangkah pelan sambil memegang tongkat baseball. Wanita itu meremas lengan suaminya dengan cemas.

"Sepertinya suaranya berasal dari ruang tamu," bisik Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu sementara Sakura hanya diam dan masih memegang erat lengan Sasuke.

""Hikz... Hikz... kau jahat sekali! Huhuhuuuuu~~~!""

"Sa-Sasuke-kun... itu suara wanita yang menyeramkan sekali... kalau kuntilanak bagaimana?"

"Tenanglah Sakura, anak kita kan belum lahir,"

Sakura sweatdrop.

""Heh kau! Serahkan harta atau nyawa! Kubunuh kau! Hahahahaha~~!""

"Sa-Sasuke... sekarang suara seorang pria..."

"Bukan seorang, Sakura. Tapi beberapa orang," Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan hati-hati mendekati sumber suara. "Saku, tapi lampu ruang tamu tidak menyala,"

"Aduh Sasuke-kun ini bagaimana, mana ada hantu dan perampok yang menyalakan lampu!" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Sasuke-kun aku takut,"

Dua meter lagi mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Sasuke memberanikan diri membuka tirai yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tengah dan ruang tamu, menyalakan sakelar dengan cepat dan menudingkan tongkat baseballnya. "HEI APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke juga terkejut dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sa-Sasu-ke-k-kun..." Sakura melangkah ke depan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura..."

Suara-suara itu masih terdengar, sangat jelas malah, dan kini, mereka melihatnya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri dan masih terbelalak kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

.

Krik krik

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, radiomu..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~!"

Suara tawa Sasuke dan Sakura pun pecah! Sakura malah tertawa sampai menitikkan air mata. Lho memang apa yang terjadi, sih?

"Hahahahaha~~~! Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Gara-gara kelalaianku, jadi begini," ujar Sakura sambil menyeka air mata tawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Saku. Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu, sih?" Sasuke menahan tawanya.

""Sudah jangan berisik kau gadis murahan! Atau kutembak kau!""

""Ja-jangan! Kumohon...""

"Hahahahaha~!" lagi-lagi tawa couple itu pecah.

"Orang itu bicara atau nyuci piring? Hahaha!" seru Sasuke. Sakura sweatdrop.

"Ternyata..." ujar Sakura.

"Ternyata..." ujar Sasuke.

Mereka berpandangan. Onyx bertemu emerald.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

.

.

"RADIO!" Sasuke dan Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Ternyata radio yang tadi kunyalakan dari jam sembilan tadi belum kumatikan! Hwahahahaha~!" seru Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh, radiomu membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" Sasuke merangkul Sakura yang masih tertawa-tawa, tak menghiraukan suara adegan perampokan di radio mereka yang masih di meja.

Ooooohhhhh ternyataaaa... suara-suara aneh dari ruang tamu itu adalah adegan film tentang perampokan yang sering disiarkan salah satu channel radio milik mereka! Yeeee kirain hantu! Ternyata saat Sakura dan Sasuke masuk kamar, Sakura tak sadar masih membiarkan radionya menyala di ruang tamu...

Hahaha~~~ ada-ada saja...

~OWARI~

Author's note :

*geli liat hasil karya ndiri* hahahaha~~~ pendek banget!

Kazu bikin ini pas malem-malem jam setengah sembilan, di ruang tamu pula XDDD

Gimana nih? Udah kerasa horornya belum? Udah kerasa misterinya belum? Udah kerasa humornya belum? *dicekek*

Garing banget ya... ide ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu aja di otak Kazu *jedotin kepala ke kasur*

Ini fic pertama yang menjelaskan kalau Sasuke udah married sama Sakura~~ *yeeyy!* dan karena ini oneshoot, mungkin suatu hari nanti Kazu bisa bikin sekuelnya deh...

Oh iya, tolong review dong (haha), Kazu pasti akan sangat menghargai setiap orang yang mau mereview fic Kazu, dan jadi silent reader juga gapapa, fic ini Kazu bikin buat refreshing aja kok...

Sekali lagi

~REVIEW~

Arigatou, Fighting!


End file.
